Caeldori/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Oh, what's this? Seems untidy to leave it laying around. You should take it with you." (item) * "If I'm to trust this weapon with me life, the least I can do is keep it in good repair." (weapon proficiency) * "I'm interested in an accessory... Something that will make me look stylish, please!" (accessory gift ask) ** "This is for me? Are you sure? I've been wanting something like this... Thank you!" (accessory gift, loved) * "I can't imagine how hard it is to maintain this army. Thank you for doing it!" (idle) * "Welcome, traveler. You can rest your weary body in safety here." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I have some "free" time. What do you do when you're out of training exercises?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "It would be my pleasure! I'll try my best, and I expect no less from you as well." (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Perhaps I really do take after my father!" (6+ stats up) * "At last I can see the fruits of my labor." (4-5 stats up) * "Every little step forward counts." (2-3 stats up) * "Not enough. I must double my efforts!" (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "Hurrah, new skills to learn! Let's do this!" Confession "Our love is eternal; somehow I just know it. If we cross paths again in a distant future, dear love... promise you'll remember me. Promise..." Roster Subaki's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Dreams of becoming as perfect as her father, but may have already surpassed him. The most likely to fall head over heels in love. Born on 7/6. Help Description Subaki's daughter. A beauty and natural talent who always pushes herself further. Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, from the very bottom of my heart!" * "Happy birthday, Avatar. Could we spend a little time alone today, too? (married) * "Wow! Happy birthday! Let's train together to celebrate." DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We can win this, easy!" * "I wanna help!" * "I'm with you!" * "I'm here too!" * "Enemy sighted!" * "Let's clean this up!" * "They sure are persistent!" * "We've got this!" * "Stay calm." * "I'm here to help!" Attack Stance * "I'll join you." * "Don't look away!" * "Uh, my turn!" * "You dropped your guard!" Guard Stance * "Glad I made it in time!" * "You're not hurt, I hope!" * "Watch out!" Critical/Skill * "Say your goodbyes!" * "No more messing around!" * "I'd run if I were you!" * "You're not gonna like this." Defeated Enemy * "I must train harder!" * "I could have done better." * "A perfect victory!" * "I'm all sweaty now!" * "As expected!" * *giggle* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "That was really impressive!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote